fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chitor
Chitor is a Space Pirate Commander who appears in the fanfiction Metroid Rebirth. Background Chitor, who was born upon the Space Pirate Homeworld, was sent to the planet Zebes as a lowly grunt at a relatively young age. After he arrived, he was assigned to aid in the rebuilding of Tourian after Mother Brain had declared her rule over the planet. After this, he was transferred off-world, and this action would unknowingly save his life as the bounty hunter Samus Aran would, after being sent to the planet by the Galactic Federation, later on destroy the base. After serving in several raids of Galactic Federation trading ships, he was made a commando, and after about ten years of continued service he achieved the rank of commander. As commander, he led several raids upon the Galactic Federation in an attempt to weaken it, but his lust for power and his reckless behavior caused High Command, who became wary of his actions, to have him sent to the Ovias sector, in order to, as they claim, spread the might of the space pirates. It was here that he set up a base on the planet Cronos, and as this occurred, the phazon crisis reached its peak and the Space Pirate Homeworld was lost. Several months after this, he recieved an urgent message from one of his patrol ships, and had his fleet invade Lacarus Prime due to the finding of phazon, a substance that had become nearly impossible to find and procure after the loss of Phaaze. The battle soon became a stalemate as it was found out that the Lacarions, once thought to be simple primitives, had in fact owned highly advanced technology. When Samus arrived, she managed to damage his flagship, the Acheron, causing a massive fuel gel leak. Though he did manage to damage her ship as well, this action only forced her to land down on the planet below, where she aided the already formidable inhabitants in holding off his forces. As the battle continued, an elite group of pirates who were sent to secure the phazon were wiped out by revived Metroid Prime, who after battling the likes of Samus and Dark Samus, flew off into space were he then ignited the fuel gel leak coming from the Acheron, causing a large explosion and forcing it to crash land into the ruins of the planet, destroying the ship and most of its crew. Chitor, however, survived this, though was heavily burned and his body badly damaged by the crash. He was soon located and brought to a major base under the command of General Weavel by some of the surviving forces, and has since then received intense medical aid and the attachment of cybernetic enhancements. Personality Chitor is a brilliant tactician, though his arrogance often causes his plans to go awry. Considered mad by some, his reckless actions and his lust power has lead to many victories against Galactic Federation forces in the outskirts of their controlled space. While these victories have shown his might, they also have revealed his disregard for the safety of his men and their lives, such as not ordering an evacuation of the Acheron even when its destruction was imminent, nor ordering a retreat when the invasion of Lacarus Prime was clearly lost. Easily angered, he does not like his command challenged by lesser subordinates, and also does not like being corrected by his men. He is also considered to be rather tenacious, and will do anything to gain more power. His ultimate goal is to secretly become the absolute leader of the space pirates. Gear Chitor has been equipped with powerful bendezium armor, which makes him nearly invulnerable to most forms of weaponry. He has also been equipped with the standard space pirate energy scythe and assault rifle, common amongst all space pirate forces. A large fuel cell has been inserted into his right shoulder, giving him large energy reserves and also powering his dash jet system while enhancing his assault rifle by nearly 50%. His armor has a personal shield system built into it, providing protection from the elements, and his suit allows him to survive in the vacuum of space. His assault rifle has a built-in flamethrower, giving him an advantage at close range combat. Finally, his visor has been modified to allow him to see thermal energy as well as being equipped with night vision technology. Category:Characters Category:Space Pirates Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Metroid Characters Category:Metroid (series)